Entangled
by Elven Star Angel
Summary: Ron cheated on HER with Lavender.  Meanwhile HE was marrying Astoria.  He was resigned.  She was furious.  Yet - although they had given up caring; they found each other.  A story of Draco and Hermione.  Forgetting their pasts; moving on and getting entan
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ron cheated on _HER_ with Lavender.

Meanwhile _HE_ was marrying Astoria.

He was resigned.

She was furious.

Yet - although they had given up caring; they found each other.

A story of Draco and Hermione.

Forgetting their pasts; forgetting their past-selves.

Moving on.

And getting _Entangled_.

[EWE. Post-Hogwarts.]

* * *

><p><em>Authoress' Note : My first Dramione! *Claps hands in glee* I've read so many great stories out here, thought I'd contribute too! Yes, I'm VERY modest :3 And I realise the summary is pretty awful and confusing... I can't exactly help that but provide a key - HE is Draco and SHE is Hermione. <em>

_... Oh well - I guess I have a knack for stating the obvious too along with being undeniably annoying... So I won't keep you from the story any longer! READ! [And tell me how it was? :) ]  
><em>

* * *

><p>OoO<p>

Chapter 1:

It was nearing evening. The London air was warm, wet and grey. Most wizards and witches walking around looked grey too. Even their cloaks, coats and dresses in muted shades of black and grey. Forlorn, melancholy and with all their black umbrellas open- shielding them from the light, pattering drizzle. One man walked without an umbrella, head bent to hide his face but the platinum blond hair a dead giveaway.

Draco Malfoy walked purposefully down the street; aiming to keep along the edge of the road, away from the mass throng of people and their large umbrellas. His quick, long strides propelled him fast through the crowd, most of which would turn and stare at him. Whether they looked with pity, contempt, envy or emotionlessly- He didn't care. After all, there were more pressing matters to attend to. And more important things on his mind. His hands burned too- idly he thought of getting a salve after he finished his job for tonight.

Inevitably he stumbled across a shallow puddle and grunted. The eye-patch they made him wear was nothing but trouble. He didn't believe the claims that it would help his eye regrow. He still felt half blind- with absolutely no depth perception. Even his groping hands didn't land on the pavement to break his fall. Damned eye-patch, he cursed aloud. Eventually picking himself up and trying not to think of his hands as they took his fall a little too hard, he started walking away. Resuming his original posture of head bent low over his breast, hands stuffed deep into his warm pockets and eyes firmly fixed on the ground below.

The day hadn't been all too eventful, but that was out of the question anyway. He was out of commission for a while. Work would start again only tomorrow. And it would have definitely doubled from the last time. He was also required to assist his father in his own business, even though it wasn't in any way related to him- he still had to. It was the Family business after all. Small but it led to their wealth and generations upon generations of Malfoys had worked in it. He didn't have much choice. Neither did he have much choice in what he was about to do now. Although originally it _had_ been his own choice. Now he felt it more as a responsibility than an act of choice. He was bound to it come what may, it didn't matter if it was just an act of charity and friendship on his part. Other people might not think of it as such. The tabloids and glossies had already done enough to mar his reputation beyond salvation… maybe; just _maybe_, they wouldn't skew this piece of news too. Maybe they'd think he was trying to mend his ways? But then again – maybe they would think he was doing it for his own personal gain… whatever _that_ might be. He sighed. All that was out of his hands. Let Rita Skeeter write what she wanted to. The people who knew him knew him. The ones who didn't – he didn't care. Still, after all the pains he had taken for _this_ - the repercussions of just this small job of his today would be sending multiple lives into wholly different parts. Almost as if a tornado had hit them. He smiled wryly. Did it matter? Did it matter that much? It was for the best, what he did.

Briefly his mind flitted towards his vault in the bank. He certainly was born rich. And then there was his inheritance to add to it too, not to forget the fixed flow of income he had now. And his shares and stocks, and the bonds in his company. Quite enough. More than enough. It was a fortune. They could continue to live comfortably if all went through according to plan.

Narrowly sidestepping a young girl out with her parents obviously shopping for her first year at Hogwarts, he smiled. School was a bittersweet memory for him. More bitter than sweet to be true. He shook the raindrops out from his hair and nodded in greeting to a former colleague as they passed each other. And bent his head down again.

The limp in his step was not hard to notice and yet it did not bother him. He continued walking briskly. His wet trousers getting even wetter in the sloshy puddles. It only made him walk faster- to get out of the street, get to his destination and finish his work there. His head was bent low for the same reason- avoid all eye contact with others and to keep his eye patch dry. He hated the eye-patch with all the vengeance he could muster but could barely afford to miss any more days from work to go to the hospital. Work - ah, another reason to hurry. He had to go visit the hospital again to get a health certificate. Only then would they reinstate him. They refused otherwise- well, naturally. He didn't look capable of even opening a door for himself never mind all the brutal work he'd be assigned on later.

Stuffing his pale and bandaged hands deeper into his pockets he pushed into the crowd at an even faster pace.  
>Suddenly he felt something push back against him roughly. He looked up to see a small brown haired woman crumpled against him and struggling to right herself again.<p>

He lent her a hand and fetched her purse from where it had fallen. Turning to apologise he saw her whip around to face him. Her visage alive with contempt.

"Granger?" His expression was stunned.

"Malfoy!" She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her thin lips, the fury still clearly evident.

"I'm sorry." He looked away, "I wasn't paying attention."

Her gaze on him sharpened- "What are you doing _here_?" She paused fixing him with an even meaner stare, "What do you _want_?"

"Uh… Came to get an engagement ring." He still didn't meet her eyes.

"An engagement ring?" Her brow rose in disbelief.

This time he turned to her, disappointment laced in his tone "Don't tell me. _You_ read the gossip tabloids too?"

She winced, "No... But Ginerva does."

"Ginerva?" He repeated impassively.

"Ginny. Weaslette?" She answered helpfully.

"Ah. Potter's girlfriend." His tone didn't change, evenly he looked away again.

"So who is the ring for?" She enquired, the earlier anger she possessed now slightly abated, curiosity, on the other hand, and very naturally, piqued.

"Astoria."

"Wow. I didn't know you two were serious." Her eyes were wide and mouth slightly open. Mentally, though, she quipped it would be obvious. Pure bloods, fellow Slytherins, same classes, rich daddies. Obvious really.

He laughed mirthlessly, "Neither did I."

"What?" she iterated stupidly.

"We're getting married."

"I know. You just said that." She enunciated haltingly, confusion rife in her voice.

"Astoria is pregnant."

She laughed obnoxiously, "Trust you to jump the gun, Malfoy! You knocked her up; it's only fair that you pay the price too."

"No."

"Of course it is. You should have thought before doing something so rash an-"

"No Granger. You don't get it." He cut her off.

"Don't get what?" She challenged with her natural air of superiority.

"You really don't understand, do you?"

"Look, I got what's important. Which is that _you_-" she got cut off _again_.

"I'm a virgin."

* * *

><p><em>Authoress' Note (part II) : Not proofread entirely, typed on my phone -.- So in case you find any mistakes do point them out, I shall be much obliged :)<em>

_Oh and some feedback wouldn't hurt much too... First HP fanfic, first Dramione and what-not :3 So you could drop me a PM or a review, though I'll be honest and admit - I don't log on to FF much too often, just to upload new chapters and that too intermittently :/_

_Still, I hope you enjoyed reading this and will add me to your Alerts List? Yes? yes? Pweeze? :)_

_And just for the fact that you actually got far enough to read this unimportant little note at the bottom - __you deserve a BIG. FAT. Thank you! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authoress' Note : I am so glad this story has had 140 visitors in the short span of it being up... Unfortunately, I haven't had too many subscribers or reviews *sniffle sob* Just about ten? Really? Just about ten?_

_Bah. Who cares? People are reading this, right? YOU are reading this, right? That's good enough ^_^_

XxX

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

She didn't say a word. For a moment the rain seemed to seize and the sounds and splashes seemed subdued too. The people around seemed to have slowed down and each droplet of water seemed to fall lazily in slow motion. Time almost had the illusion of stretching for a few moments. Then as if a switch had been flicked back on- everything went back to normal when Draco said: "As much pleasure I have had talking to you, Granger, I must be on. So if you'll excuse me?" He nodded to her politely and stepped around her to continue walking.

She turned around and contemplated his receding back. She was still too dumbfounded to form any coherent thoughts. Then suddenly she lurched forward, toward him. "Wait!" She screeched desperately. Draco stopped and turned his head halfway around. He didn't move, just looked at her through the corner of his good eye as she ran to catch up. "Wait." She breathed when she reached him, "I'll come with you."

He cocked an eyebrow silently. "I'll come with you. To get the ring." She explained with pauses due to the panting. "You might need a girl to help you with that." His expression didn't change much; the other eyebrow just joined the first at a higher position. "What's your problem, Malfoy?" She erupted at him "Stop making fun of me! Don't you ever get tired of it? I know you may not _think_ I'm a _girl_ but you don't need to be so damn condescending about it!" She huffed. A few passersby sent them cursory glances. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger fighting in the middle of the street? Sure. We'll read about it in the papers tomorrow...

Meanwhile Draco's eyebrows had shot up even higher. "I'm not making fun of you, Granger. I'm just surprised. Why are you getting so defensive?" He spoke quietly, as if it was a secret meant only for her ears. Or maybe he didn't want to attract any _more_ undue attention. Hermione was looking at the pavement, her cheeks blushed lightly, but she didn't say anything. "Let's walk.", Draco suggested and without waiting for a reply started again. She followed him and caught up soon enough. Her eyes didn't leave the pavement but surreptiously she tried taking in this new Malfoy. He still looked the same - the same pointed nose, strong, thin jaw, pointed chin, high cheek bones, shallow cheeks, grey eyes, platinum blond hair, the same as he looked all those years back. He hadn't changed a bit, and yet there was something that made him _so_ different. So... _new_. Maybe it was the way he talked now, how his words weren't jibes and hurtful. He seemed so subdued, so much more serious. And even more mysterious.

"You broke up with Weasley." He was looking dead ahead, his voice a mere whisper. He did not look as if he had said anything but she'd heard him. His face, she observed again, was wholly impassive. He didn't show a single emotion. Maybe that's why he felt... _new_? She winced. His words repeated in her head. "So _you_ read the gossip columns too?" She attempted a smile; it ended up looking more like a grimace.

He chuckled, and made eye contact with her, "No, actually, I have a brain." And tapped his index finger to his right temple rather unnecessarily. She laughed. "Really, Sherlock? I wouldn't have known!" His lopsided smirk fell off his face - "Chère Lock?"

She shook her head- "Muggle reference." Skipped a few steps then turned back and added, "How did you deduce it then?"

He smirked again, "Trade secret." And looked dead ahead again. She made an impatient noise and stomped her sandal heels on the flagstones. "Tell me!" She whined.

He smirked again, "It was always fun teasing you. You always got so worked up." She shot a furious glare at him and then turned away, horrified with her own actions - she remembered _now_, after he uttered _that_ sentence- _he_ was the one who had tormented her all her school years. _He_ had made her life a hell-hole. She was fraternising with the enemy now!

"You're walking with me." Draco spoke, startling her out of her mental tirade. His voice was so velvety she almost forgot this was the same person who had called her a "mudblood". "You're walking with me," he continued, "in the middle of wizarding London. Now is it just my phenomenally sharp brain or can _anyone_ see that _something_ has happened which has jolted you to partake in this activity? What would I call it? _Fraternising with the enemy_?" He turned to her with half a smile. Her eyes were wide in shock at his wording. That's _exactly_ what she had thought! Draco quickened his pace, "We're almost there. But tell me, Granger? Would you be walking with me to get my future wife, who happens to be a Slytherin, a ring if you _were_ with the Weasley?" She chewed her lip contemplatively. He was right. And smart, too smart. Was he _always_ this smart?

"If I know him... and I must say I know him rather well..." He was continuing. "He hates me even more than you do... Personally I think it was after the second year when he was puking slugs into a bucket but, well, you never know." He shrugged. "And if you were still with him- you wouldn't dare be seen with me or he'd go all tomato on you."

"Tomato?" she repeated stupidly. Then it hit her- "Oh. Ohhh." She giggled a little- "Right. He goes red _very_ often. The only time he _did_ _not_ _go_ red was when I caught him shagging Lavender in our guest-bedroom." Draco gave her a sideways look. "He was _already_ so red?" He supplemented with a deadpan. She laughed and nodded.

In a few moments thence, she found herself standing in front of a large standalone building. Grey stone that looked almost black when wet and scary gargoyles spouting run water from the edges of the roof. "Don't worry. The insides are better." He commented at seeing her scowl, "Marginally." She frowned "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." He simply shook his head and opened the dark door in front of them. "Shall we?" He bowed gallantly.

The insides truly were different, Hermione felt grossly out of place in her brown trench coat and sensible sandals. The other customers were all decked out and sparkling her entire bank deposit on just one of their ears. She felt a tug at her sleeve; Draco was holding his hand out for her coat. She quickly shrugged it off and thanked the Almighty that she had decided to wear a dress to work today.

Draco beckoned her to one side of the shop. Under a massive, sparkling crystal chandelier stood a cabinet filled with rings. Draco was scratching the back of his head, he turned as she approached. "You were right. I _am_ going to need help. More than just help, in fact. I need an angel." He said with such a horrified deadpan, she couldn't help but giggle.

Together they pored over the rings. He liked one with an emerald on it, she negated it saying it was too Slytherin. He pointed to a striking scarlet-crimson stone – she scoffed and commented that if he wanted to gift her something so Gryffindor, she'd send him to a psychiatrist. He made a face, evidently having no idea what a psychiatrist was, but didn't pursue it further. Then he pointed out a ruby cut in the shape of a rose and she made a face again. "Don't choose a colour. Or at least not a bright colour. She won't be able to wear that with a pink outfit, will she?" Draco had no idea whether she could but just nodded assent. "How about a pale blue? See that one?" He pointed to a small, thin silver ring with a pea sized almost-blue stone on it. Hermione gasped, "That is beautiful!" Her eyes shone and she gave him a wholehearted smile, "It's so tiny and frail, no wonder we missed it earlier!" then squinted down to read the little label next to it. Her smile faltered and she bit her lip. Her eyes scanned the other rings- "Erm, how about this one? She pointed to a similar ring but with a darker vein of blue running through it and a heavier golden coloured band. "What's wrong with _that_ one?" Draco enquired lightly. She didn't answer immediately, twiddled her thumbs a little then squeaked, "It's a diamond. And the ring is platinum. It's _very_ expensive." He shook his head and smirked, "Granger, I'm a Malfoy." Not a Weasley, she completed his sentence in her head and smiled back at him.

XxX

"Why don't you come too?"

"For your parent's Anniversary Party?" He asked incredulously.

"Sure. They'll like you. Harry will be there too. And Pansy. You know, she does a lot of charity work! I never knew I'd get along so well with her!" She laughed, "And it won't be just us. There will be muggles too. Our neighbours and my parents' friends. A lot of people. You should come." She smiled at him as the saleswoman placed the ring in a velvet box, wrapped it in pale blue paper and handed it to Draco.

"But why are you calling me?" Malfoy asked evenly as they turned to leave.

"I'll be honest." She bit her lip tentatively, "You've changed. You're not the Ferret anymore." She smirked.

He gave her a sour look, "Oh. Thanks."

"Really. You have. I should have listened to Harry. He was right- you're not _you_ anymore. We can actually be friends."

"You're saying this... now?"

She sighed deeply, "Ron was a mistake. I stuck with him for six years. I stuck with him six years too long. I became him." Her face fell. "I wouldn't talk to you even when we met through Harry. I used to meet Pansy and Blaise in secret. And I stopped doing things I liked. All the time- I was bending over backwards. For him."

Draco patted her arm comfortingly, "So basically you want me to come to your parents' Anniversary Party to show Ron. Get one more point against him? Make him see you talking to _me_? The little, horrible, bastard of a ferret. His single most hated person on Earth?"

"No!" She froze in her tracks horrified. "He... I... no. I wouldn't... wrong..." she stammered haphazardly. "Never!" He smiled his lopsided smile again, "It's okay. I know. You're too nice. I was only joking."

She hit his hand lightly, "So we're friends now, right?"

He winced as she hit his arm. "No we aren't. I'm an injured wizard and even my life is threatened. I can't keep _friends_ who try to _kill_ _me_!" She whacked his shoulder this time and they both chuckled.

XxX

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

_A BIG BIG BIG BIG -I could go on! - Thank you to my wonderful friends who reviewed! First off there was Annie, who was being her usual crazy self and being awfully supportive of this story! ^_^ -kitty hug!-_

_CheshireCat23 - Ahhh! That's a secret! Shhh! But come the next few chapters - you'll see *winks* The story has a lot of twists and awkward plot turns, more than I can even keep track of x_x Anyway - all the questions will be answered... Soon..._

_Guesswho p - No. I have absolutely NO idea who you are. O_O Please tell me? Please pretty please with a cherry on top? :D_

_idunnomyname - I'll just say a BIG FAT - THANK YOU over here... cos I already gave you a reply. Although the entire Ginevra and Ginerva mash up hasn't been rectified yet *nervous laugh* I'll get back to it when I get free time next :P_

_Jaahanavee - Yes! I was actually waiting for the JEE to get over. Then my mother wouldn't hound me to get off the PC - but noooo! Now she's started even more! Still have something like eight-ten more to give. Wait, why am I even talking to you here? x_x I've gone mad. JEE has made me go mad._ _And don't you have an account? I thought you did o.O_

_DramioneGirl117 - Hahaha, more questions! No, I'm not going to answer them! Just stick around for the next few chapters... you'll get a few hints here and there :)_

_anon - I hope this update is fast enough for you? TBH - I'm not going to update this frequently. I'll be having major exams on and off... But I will update some time or the other :)_

_LilPWG - Of course I'll continue :) And I know - Draco was the only reason I read HP books :P Thank you for your review :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authoress' Usual Note: Twenty-two reviews? Averages out to eleven reviews per chapter. Hmm, not bad exactly… But not cause to jump around in glee either…  
>Anyway – Read up ^^<em>

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

He looked at the slip of paper in his hand then back up to the house in front of him. It was the right address, and it even looked the part. A small, cozy, two storey standalone house in a suburban, residential area, a small kitchen garden in the front- a few people milling around there, a driveway with two of those muggle contraptions that the Americans called 'automobiles' and his countrymen- 'cars' and a garage behind them holding another one...

The front door was open and soft music spilled out, he glimpsed more people inside. Taking a deep breath, he strode up to the door and pushed it open further. He scanned the crowd for a familiar face and sighed in relief when he realised she hadn't lied about Potter, Pansy and Blaise.

Hermione appeared from nowhere, carrying a tray of drinks, "You made it!" She beamed. He nodded seriously, "I'm sorry I'm late... Got held up." She waved him aside, "Doesn't matter. Come meet my parents!" And waltzed through the crowd. He had no option but to follow her as they made their way out to the back garden.

"Mom! Dad!" She called to a middle aged couple talking quietly with another couple. The two parted ways when they saw who it was and the older pair strolled towards them, hand in hand. "Mom, Dad, this is Draco. Draco Malfoy. We were in Hogwarts together." He shook hands with them and handed the large bouquet to Mrs. Granger, "For the lovely lady." He smiled suavely. They were all laughing. Hermione took their leave to serve other guests and Draco was left alone with her parents.

"So we have a pirate in our midst! Arr!" Her father joked and Draco couldn't help but grin, "Wait till you see the wooden peg leg!"

Mrs. Granger laughed, "And your bandages? Rapiers, must be." They laughed again, Draco felt... eased. This was what a family was supposed to be like. Banter and fun and... just... comfortable.

The father said something again and the mother laughed. Draco could now see where Hermione got her features from; she looked like a perfect copy of her parents. _Exactly_ like them.

They were talking again now, something about how lovely it was to be meeting their daughter's friends and how accepting the wizarding half of the world had now become towards them... He wondered how and why Granger had not told her parents the truth about him – they seemed to be so glad to meet him. It was disconcerting knowing they knew nothing of the War and past six years. He too contributed to the conversation and soon it began veering towards family and Draco made a polite but quick exit.

He headed back inside and slid onto a seat beside Blaise and Pansy. "Yo dawg!" Blaise leaned forward and extended his fist. Draco looked at it perplexed, "Uh.. what?" Pansy slapped Blasie's hand away and smiled at Draco, "He's got some new fixation with those rappers he watches on the M TV on the ET." Draco opened and closed his mouth, "Uh.. what?"

Zabini patted his girlfriend's hand, "It's called a TV. I know it's a muggle thingummy but you watch it for five hours each day. About time you know what it's called."

Pansy made a sound, "Pfft. Like I care."

He chuckled, "Yo shawty, it's good for ya if ya knowin'."

Draco wryly observed their exchange then cocked his head toward Pansy, "Where's Blaise?" Pansy smirked, "I don't know. Haven't seen him around for a couple of weeks now..." Blaise looked shocked, "Yo dawgs!" Both his friends gave sidelong warning looks. He clammed up and dropped the rapper act immediately.

Pansy leaned towards Draco, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed, "Typical Parkinson. Just get to the root."

She shrugged, "Well... this is _Granger's_ party after all..."

He nodded and recounted his entire outing and interaction with her. As he ended, he tediously asked, "I still don't get how or why she was so open to me in the first place. Was it because of her break-up with the Weasel? And she felt particularly rebellious?" His companions shrugged. Blaise handed him a drink, "Let's think it over, mate."

Draco cautiously scanned the glass of wine without using his wand. Blaise and Pansy looked on with amused expressions. "Need to be careful all the time." He explained, "And since there are so many muggles, I used wandless magic."

"So what's the verdict? Passes your high standards of purity?" Blaise enquired with a grin plastered on his face. Pansy had one too, "Of course it does. If it didn't, he'd have forced it down _your_ throat." Then getting serious she mused, "I would have imagined Hermione hated you even more than that Ronnie-poo."

"She didn't hate Ronnie-poo. What are you saying?" Blaise interjected. Pansy pinched his thigh under the table, making him wince, "Ow woman!"

"Blaise," she smiled angelically "I meant her hate for Draco was even more than Ron's hate for Draco." She completed harshly.

"Yeah. I thought so too. I mean, I was such a prick back in school. Called her a mudblood and stuff..." Draco played with his glass.

"I think she grew over it." Blaise contributed thoughtfully, "See Pansy here? Wasn't she in your posse too? Didn't they hate each other in school too?" He waited till Draco nodded. "And she and Pansy had their fair share of fights and abuses too? Maybe not as much as you... but pretty damn close?" Draco nodded again. "And even after all that- she and Pansy are the best of friends now. They go for lunches together and she sometimes takes Pans to watch muggle movies. They've become close."

Pansy nodded, "In fact, when she and the Weasley boy were together, she would lie to him, or conceal the truth so as to come meet me and go for lunch or something."

Blaise picked up again, "And she is pretty friendly wimme too. Wouldn't've called me here otherwise, eh? We're on good terms. In fact, she's started hanging out with a lot of purebloods and ex-Slytherins even at her work too."

"Actually," Pansy looked at Blaise, "I don't think she cares much for the Houses we had in school. I know I don't; neither do you. Nor Draco. In fact, a lot of us have just matured considerably over the years. Realising that the houses we had were just petty rivalries we weren't supposed to have in the first place. I mean, they're _Houses_ in one school. What is the big deal?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think she has realised that yet." Draco mumbled, "She's a bloody ex-Gryffindor. In her head she's still a Gryffindor. I heard her when we spoke, 'Oh no that's too Slytherin', 'oh no that's too Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin'." Blaise pointed at him- "The blondie has a point. If she's still so transfixed with house rivalry… She wouldn't've spoken to him!"

"Then maybe it's because of the Weasley boy?" Pansy tilted her head forward, "He hates Draco. He cheated on her. She now hates him. Although she hates Draco too. No offense." She patted his arm, "She still hates Ron more than him. So to get back at Ron, she talks to Draco. Hoping somehow the news will reach Ron."

"Even if it does reach Ron... What'll happen?" Blaise lifted his eyebrows.

"She'll be telling him, basically, 'Look, you cheated on me? Well how about I cheat on your beliefs and ideals and talk to the very man you would hit with an Unforgivable'." Pansy reasoned softly. Blaise gave her an appraising look, "Ms Parkinson, I must say, you are very smart. And you have a very lucky boyfriend." They beamed at each other till Draco coughed.

"Right. Back to you, mate." Blaise straightened up. "I suppose I would agree with Pansy too. She got hurt with what you did to her, but she got hurt _more_ by what Weaselby did to her. So in order to hurt _him_ she's making use of _you_."

Draco's mouth twisted in the mockery of a smile, "Devious that. I'd have thought she's a good kid..."

His mates shrugged. "It's the only plausible explanation Draco. Otherwise she would've just hexed you and walked off, right?" Pansy raised her eyebrows. Blaise added, "Not to mention, she would've spat on your face too. Six years ago was the last time you two spoke. At that time, she really hated you, mate."

Both Pansy and Draco nodded, remembering the aftermath of the war. Draco had had his name cleared. A lot of people vouched for him, including the Golden Trio. But they still hated him, except for Potter maybe. Eventually Draco and Harry had got around to talking and being civil, but the other two-thirds of the trio still avoided him like the magical plague.

"Shhhh," Blaise attracted their attention, "incoming." Both of them understood exactly and put on laughing faces, Pansy tapping Blaise's arm casually, "Oh Blaise! You're so funny!" All of them started laughing.

"I'm glad all of you are having fun!" Hermione popped up from behind Draco. All three of them nodded, Blaise spoke first, "Oh we're having fun alright. Although Draco believes we're trying to kill him... he's put spells on his drink and what-not." Pansy smirked, "But he did get our idea of fun right." Hermione laughed with them although she wasn't exactly sure what the joke was.

She stayed and small-talked with them for a while. It was Draco who noticed first and had a sharp intake of breath. Blaise paused midway in his hilarious story of how Pansy had fallen from an escalator and turned to him with worry, "What's wrong? You okay, mate?" Draco ignored him and turned to Hermione, quirking one eyebrow, "I thought you said he wasn't invited."

Hermione looked confused and swept her eyes around the crowded and softly lit room. Pansy had straightened up and developed a sneer on her face. Soon Blaise had also lost his composure and looked venomous. _Then_ Hermione found what they were all getting worked about. He was looking at them too.

"Hermione." He greeted her but sent death glares to her guests.

XxX

* * *

><p><em>And now for the mandatory replies to reviews! Because I am such a lazy fart I can't be bothered to PM people… Not that it is entirely possible for me either – I log on, what? Once a week?<em>

_So first – I'd thank all the people who read this story! All the people who added it to their subscription lists and all those who added it to their Favourites list! Vielen Dank!_

_And my reviewers – ten internet hugs to you all! ^w^_

FluttershyxxChicken_ – Hahaha, your name really had me cracking up – Fluttershy and a Chicken? Really? WHY? XD_  
><em> And in response to your review – yes, I kind of do realize I'm making them move fast… But I hope this chapter provided a few (if not all) reasons and answers? And thank you for liking my Draco! *does a little dance* He's an awfully complex character to write and any appreciation goes a long way! ^x^<em>

Ifaptogoats_ – Wow, your name's even worse than Fluttershy's! Why would you do something like that! XD And – THANK YOU! :D I really have no idea whether I can include HPxGW… Let's see if it fits in the storyline? But for now this is a pure Dramione… And thanks again J_

xoxokris32xoxo_ – Thank you ^^ and yea – it's a tad short… But the coming chapters are looooong – if my thumb aches are any indications to go by -_-" And I just gave the JEE. It's not like I'm actually getting in anywhere… I was pretty cool about it – yeah – I'll go give it – who cares? That kind of thing. But my advice to you (in case you're planning on giving it) – Study. Study a lot. It's the only sure variable – the amount of studies you do is proportional to your chances of getting in. Although at the end of the day some things do fall wholly on your luck… Ite – enough rambling. Thank you ^x^_

LilPWG_ – LOL why would you think that? They're not really in love, are they? They're not in love yet. And he's getting engaged to Astoria! Oh hahaha! And don't worry – the next chapters are long, long, looooooooong!_

Pinkcrazyness_ - *fistpump* And yes I will. I am pretty sure my head would be put up on a gate somewhere if I ever planned on abandoning this story! *shudders* Thanks ^_^_

Geuh_ - *goes into crazy girly mode* I have a new fan! I have a new fan! I have a new fan! Yayyyy!_  
><em> Now I actually begin to understand why people want to become celebrities… Damn – I love you! TT_TT *cries in sheer happiness*<em>

CheshireCat23_ – Here's a bit of warning – you're going to have to wait a long long time ._._  
><em> It isn't in my (sadistic) nature to write short stories or anything. I like to stretch. And I like to stretch things Long. <em>  
><em> ^x^ But I hope it's worth it!<em>

SugarPop_ – I dunno about role-playing. Rather busy at the moment now. And I'm still counting on your promise to make them fall in love! :P_

TheAngelOnYourRight_ – First – I love your name! Second – Yes yes, I'm trying to continue. But it's not really easy… *puppy pout* _  
><em> *Yoda mode* Patience, you must have.<em>  
><em> :P<em>

Idunnomyname_ – Ah, yes, there must've been a reason for that – like he can't actually call 'im Weasel in front of her, ne? So he must've done that! And thank you for reviewing! :D Thanks for the wishes, and JEE was okay – I guess… Though everyone knows I'm not getting in there… How are your exams coming along? Getting into IIT? :D_

CarbonDioxideFart_ – Hahahaha, nope- nothing special for you either!_  
><em> You're going to have to wait! Just like everyone else!<em>  
><em> And thank you for reviewing! I'll get back to writing now! *Runs away before the instruments of torture are drawn*<em>

_And here is a head tip! The next chapter will roll around when I get a min of thirty-five reviews._  
><em> Wow. Aren't I demanding? :P But it works, alright? Thirty five reviews – next chapter! Thirteen reviews for one chapter isn't a bad benchmark, is it? No, right? So – see you at the end of that! ^_^ Ja ne!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N : and she is back! Well, not really - it's more like she's back and then gone again... exams and shit and new univ and what-not. So without any further delay (I know I know - I've delayed enough already! And I'm sorry! Don't make me feel guiltier TT^TT Pliss TT^TT)_

__XxX

* * *

><p><em><em>XxX

It was Ronald Weasley.

He was standing about twenty feet away from their table with a tall, beautiful young girl with long, wavy brown hair who he roughly shoved behind him. He stalked forward and leered at Draco, "What are you doing here, _Malfoy_?"

He shrugged calmly, "I believe I was _invited."_

Ron lost his temper at that and his face severely coloured up. He gave all of them a scathing look but before he could open his mouth Harry materialised out of seemingly nowhere with Ginny in tow. Both of them succeeded in separating Ron from the table and at the same time, didn't create any sort of ruckus.

Hermione breathed noisily. Pansy turned to her with soft and sympathetic eyes, "Relax, sweetie. Deep breaths." Blaise watched Hermione too. It was Draco who broke the troubled silence, "I didn't know he'd been invited." Hermione took another shivering breath, "Well, neither did I." Then she squared her shoulders and steeled herself. _Ron_ was the one who had cheated on her. _She_ shouldn't be the one being emotionally moved or affected. _Time to move on_.

Pansy looked at her transformation with satisfaction. Draco looked at her with unease. He wondered how and when Pansy and Granger had become so close, and how had he not noticed? Granted it had been six years since the war and Hogwarts . . . but this was still too uncanny. Blaise looked between the three of them with something close to happiness. They had never been close during school. Draco and Pansy had, if you could call it _close._ But he had been somewhat of a loner. Draco and Pansy had tormented Hermione. She had hated them with a vengeance. And Hermione and Weaselby had been inseparable. He had an amused smile on, well . . . times change . . . and people change even more.

"Did you see the girl behind him?" Pansy mused lightly. Hermione and Draco both started at the sudden change of topic. Then all their eyes widened, "Hell yes." Hermione exhaled, "It wasn't Lavender! She didn't look familiar. Odd. I'd have thought he'd come with his girlfriend." She spat the last word. Pansy pursed her lips into a thin line, "Maybe he did." Draco raised his eyebrows and Hermione bent her head, her face emotionless. Blaise nodded, "She looked part Veela."

"Actually," a voice spoke up beside them, "I'm not a Veela at all. Part or otherwise." She had a slight French twinge to her accent. Hermione sat up straight and looked at her. The girl smiled tightly, visibly requiring effort to do just that, "You must be Hermione." She waited for a nod before extending her hand, "Hi. I'm Stacey."

Hermione frowned but still shook her hand politely. Stacey visibly relaxed and her smile became easier, "May I join you?" Hermione didn't speak but Pansy nodded, taking charge, "Sure, pull up a seat." She smiled gratefully at Pansy and sat at the small table, "I'm Stacey Corundum Cryolite." Hermione's eyes widened at the name. Stacey laughed, "I know. I have the worst name possible- Stacey Al-two-O-three Na-three-Al-F-six. Family name. Speak about embarrassing!" She shook her head and laughed again. Hermione crooked a smile too, relaxing a bit and Draco looked at Stacey with pitiful eyes, silently thanking his parents for just sticking with Black tradition and also thanking his parents for being Blacks and Malfoys and _not_ Corundums or Cryolites. Blaise and Pansy though, looked utterly lost. Stacey laughed some more, "They're mineral ores for Aluminium." She said by way of explanation, the two of them still looked lost but she went on, "Apparently some ancestor of mine bought a mine and his wife decided it would be a good idea to name their first child after the primary ores there. Enter poor little baby Corundum Cryolite." Hermione snorted with laughter thinking this girl was not actually a bad sort and deciding to give her a fair chance. Pleased with Hermione's positive response, Stacey continued, "Obviously with a name like that any sane person would become bitter too... So this poor soul ended up becoming _so_ bitter and angry, he decided to name all his children as Corundum Cryolite. Thankfully he just had two- Octavius Corundum Cryolite and Augustus Corundum Cryolite. So not too many people are with the cursed name now. But unfortunately for his younger brother, name Aluminium... he actually had a whole brood of children- thirteen! So there are far more Aluminiums in France than Corundum Cryolites." She grinned.

Blaise interjected, "So you're French? Hah! I knew it!"

She smiled and nodded in response, "And you are..?" Blaise raised his eyebrows and then realised they hadn't actually introduced themselves, so he began being helpful by pointing to Hermione, "You'd know her too well already- part of The Golden Trio, Best Witch of our Age, printed about in the papers every week- that's Hermione Granger." Stacey smiled at him thankfully and turned to Hermione, who was already smiling at her and Blaise, although she didn't particularly like the introduction much.

Blaise turned to Draco, going anticlockwise from her, "This dashing young man and wannabe pirate is Draco Malfoy. I'm not really gonna introduce him since you're a girl and even though you're all the way from France, you'd _still_ know more about him than I do. He's only the most eligible bachelor in all of the European, and possibly worldwide, wizarding community." He flourished grandly. And Draco gave him a dry look before shaking her hand cordially with a bandaged one.

Blaise pointed to himself, "This brilliant man here, even more brilliant than the other four people sitting at this table put together is the one and only Blaise Zabini. The most eligible _taken_ man in all of Europe and the world! You must've seen his charming and handsome face in numerous newspapers and magazines. He was in news recently for the acquisition of one of the leading potion breweries and also dabbles in art and-"

He was interrupted with a cough from his side, he stopped midway and gestured grandly toward the person who had coughed- "And this lovely lady here is this great man's girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson! She is the most beautiful and most smartestest witch in London, no offence to you dear Hermione, but I happen to actually live with the girl and- Ow! What is wrong with you woman?" He pouted at Pansy, who had just very properly smacked the back of his head. She turned to Stacey, who was fighting to keep the grin off her face and smiled winsomely, "I'm Pansy. I work in a charity and help keep peace, do rehabilitation work, human rights, all that jazz and donation drives. Sort of like a wizard equivalent of Red Cross... have you heard of that? Anyway, all of us went to Hogwarts and were in the same year. Hermione works at the Ministry, Draco does too but he's an Auror, Blaise is an unskilled businessman," _"Hey!"_ "And I work for White Magic."

Stacey nodded, taking it all in, "I went to Beauxbaton and then to University in Germany. I have a degree in healing but work as an emergency helper in rescue missions, which is almost like a healer, and I'm a part time model."

Blaise's face fell, "So you're not Veela? Damn."

She laughed again, "No, but one of my seniors was, Fleur... You probably know her. TriWizard Tournament? Oh and she married the eldest Weasley."

Everyone quitened down, and she belatedly realised that was probably not the right thing to say. Blaise sensed her discomfort and tried helping, "The eldest Weasley? The one who got scarred in the War? Great chap." Pansy and Draco picked up too and nodded vigorously, but only Pansy and Blaise continued to speak, "The Weasleys are a good lot. Great lot! Even the twins. Lost one of them. Sad. Awful. Oh and there is Ginny too! Great family." Then Draco joined in to- "A few of them work at the Ministry. Oh and that remaining twin Weasley? Great bloke. His antics were possibly the only good things in fourth year..."

But Hermione did not join in. Neither did Stacey. Eventually the three of their talk petered down. "Hermione?" Stacey ventured, "Could I talk to you for a moment?" She looked markedly uneasy and scratched her neck, looking at Draco, Blaise and Pansy, before swallowing and saying, "Alone?"

XxX

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

_And she's back again! Hah! (For about a millisecond or so)  
>And she would truly like to utilise this opportunity to thank everyone for their patience and encouragement and especially those poor souls who PM'd me asking about this story. Dayum. I'm like the proudest I could ever be :) You all make me feel loved and wanted and all I did was ruin it, eh? I actually had this chapter all written out but never got the time (or the working internet connection dammit) to put it up. And I am SO SORRY!<em>

_And thank you to :  
><em>

__PoisonousWine : _Oh you :) Thank you for saying that. And I hope you're still reading! I remember you saying you wouldn't because this suspense for waiting for chapters *coughsorry:(cough was 'too much for' your 'little heart!' :P_

spam3 : _Aww thank you :3 here - have a grateful internet hug ^w^_

silvermoon96 : _Yes ma'am, you are so right when you assume I won't tell you why Draco's a virgin and Astoria's pregnant or how or where I am going with that... But believe me - I will when I figure it out myself :P I do have a fair idea now and it'll be a highly convoluted twist and maybe people might not like it because it's sad and horrible OH NO! I have given too much away! :O *clamps mouth shut* :I  
>Also, if it isn't too much of a bother - Please forgive me for probably making you forget what you were reading! You must have looked in your mail and been like- "Huh? What on earth is Entangled? O_o" In fact - I bet a lot of people would have done that. Eeps :S <em>

__TheAngelOnYourRight : _You wouldn't be too satisfied with this chapter, ne? :S Nothing really happens in it. I don't know... it's a filler chapter of sorts or something... Gah. The next one will be better, I promise :D But it won't focus on Draco and Hermione and their confrontation... But something else is revealed in it *conspirational grin* And sorry for making you wait so long :(_

idunnomyname : _LOL! Well, the IITs aren't that great anyway... there are snakes and cows and buffaloes in the hostels there and kids get food poisoning because of the food! Wow I can't believe how long I've taken to update this! We were talking about entrance exams then and now we're already finishing off with semester exams in univ! Yikes! Well, anyway, You'd asked me whether I was ever going to update or not - here's your answer :P Although my end of semester exams start next week and I haven't even started studying yet . . . Holy shit I'd better hurry up! :O_

__GottaGetBackUp : _Well. Shit.  
>You reviewed thrice to contribute to thirty-five (And I got thirty-seven till now) But I never updated! AAAARGH! *pulls hair out and runs around screaming* And I don't know what starkid is and I'm not even a Potterhead and aghdefvcikjdjnefdkjsvfhed. Mesa sorry :'( Mesa so sorry :'(<em>

__Timex : _Haha! Me too! Wow we're so alike aren't we!? XD And maybe we underestimate them - maybe they _do _know what they are doing! Or maybe they don't :P_

__anon : _I kinda tried to mature the characters a bit, when we read them in the books they're still in their teens and well, pretty dumb if you think about - house rivalry and bullying should end when you have bigger things to worry about like wars and genocide. . . so I just tried to make them realistic, maybe that does make them slightly ooc but honestly - I think it's just nicer to make everyone grow up. Pansy need not always be a bitch and Draco need not always snit on Hermione and Hermione doesn't need to act like a stuck-up, uptight and fierce bookworm all the time either. At least, that's what I think :P And I find it fascinating how much people change and how fast - I guess I just emulated that tendency of us humans in this too :P_

Sugnadha : _Sorry sorry sorry! And Draco isn't being _nice _per se... he's just being normal, in his own way. Like I said there ^ I sorta made 'em grow up :P And HELL NO! I am not 'edward __cullening him' as you put it. *affronted face* He's still Malfoy, a deeper, nicer and older Malfoy :)_

__ohsobrilliant : _Well, I think you made it a thirt-six :P And I'm sorry I said that - keeping benchmarks and targets is a really bad thing! This time I decided I won't do that... Kinda makes me look like an attention seeking kid :P And gets your hopes up too, unnecessarily at that... Well, although it WAS my fault but yeah still - I'm rambling, aren't I? :P SOOO - wassup? :P_

Superasianamazing : _Woohoo! I updated! :D BTW - I liekz the namez __:D_

_Annnnnd - that's it for now, folks! (Imagine me saying that liked how they did in Looney Tunes :D Boy, I miss Looney Tunes :( Who else used to watch that? Who's your favourite character in that? :P )  
><em>


End file.
